


Forgiveness

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Forgiveness, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Scott has a much needed talk with Theo.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr who wanted “I wish I could hate you.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/183324052173/fanfic-prompts) of prompts.

It’s a cool night for August. Scott can see his breath fanning out in front of him. It mingles with Theo’s, who is sitting silently next to him on the porch step. It’s been a while since either one has spoken. Scott can’t even remember the last thing he said. 

He just knew he needed to be here. Seeing the way Theo had slipped away from the pack gathering had made something twist in Scott. He’d felt a need to check on him. It had been easy to tell himself it was the same way he’d check on any of the others, but he knows it’s different.

Things have always been different with Theo.

He feels this pull towards him that he can’t explain. And sometimes it frustrates him. He wants to be able to let go of his anger and move on. It’s what they both need. The only way to do that is by talking to Theo and clearing the air.

“I wish I could hate you,” Scott whispers.

“I know,” Theo responds just as quietly. 

“I really don’t think you do,” Scott says.

He can feel Theo’s eyes on him but he doesn’t look his way. “Then tell me.”

Scott takes a deep breath, his hands clenching and then relaxing in his lap. “I cared about you,” Scott says finally. “I cared so much, and then you hurt me. More than almost anyone else has ever been able to. You took my trust and you twisted it. You had me doubting myself in ways I never have before. In a way I still am. I should hate you for it.” Scott finally does turn to look at Theo. He doesn’t hide the pain he’s feeling. He can’t. He’s surprised to see that pain mirrored back in Theo’s eyes. 

“I can’t hate you,” Scott tells him. “Because I still care. And I can see that you’ve changed. That you’re trying.”

“I wish that was enough,” Theo tells him. 

“I think it could be,” Scott says. “Things won’t be okay right away. Not after everything, but I do think we can get there. It’s just up to you whether you want to stick around to fix it.”

“You’d really let me leave?”

Scott tries to ignore the way his stomach twists at the thought of Theo leaving. He nods. “I would. You’re not a prisoner here, Theo. If you want to leave, that’s your choice. But if you want to stay, I’m willing to give you a chance.”

Theo doesn’t say anything for a while. His gaze shifts out to the street in front of him. 

“You don’t have to decide now,” Scott tells him. “Just know the option is there.”

“I’ll stay,” Theo says. He turns to look at Scott, his face serious. “I have a lot to make up for. Starting with you.”

“You shouldn’t stay because you feel obligated,” Scott tells him.

Theo shakes his head, “It’s not that. I’m doing this for myself as much as anything else. Not out of obligation, but because I want to know I can be better. That I’m not just this monster the Dread Doctors created. Or worse, that I was before they even got to me.”

“You weren’t,” Scott tells him. He thinks about Theo as a child. How they always hung out in his backyard, or sat together at the park because they couldn’t run like the other kids. “I remember you, Theo. And you weren’t a monster. You were just a scared kid. That doesn’t excuse what you did. But you also don’t have to suffer for it either.”

“You’re probably the only one that thinks that.”

“Maybe now,” Scott says. “But they’ll get there. I mean, I was still struggling until we started talking.”

“You’re not anymore?” Theo asks him.

“I don’t know,” Scott says, deciding it’s best to be honest. “What I do know is I can’t keep being angry with you. It’s not good for either of us. So I need to do something. For you and myself.”

“What’s that?”

Scott takes a deep breath, “I forgive you, Theo.” Scott hears Theo suck in a breath and he turns his head away. “Are you okay?”

Theo laughs, “You can’t just… do that.”

“Why not?”

“What if I don’t deserve it?” Theo asks.

“It doesn’t matter,” Scott says. “I think you do. And I think that if we’re going to work on fixing things it needed to happen. Otherwise it’s all just a bunch of empty words.”

Theo is silent for a moment. Scott tries to act like he doesn’t notice him wiping at his eyes. He doesn’t miss the quiet “thank you” Theo whispers. 

Scott reaches out and squeezes his arm, “You don’t have to thank me. We both needed this. And the others… Well I’m sure they’ll come around. They just need time.”

Theo nods, giving him a small smile. “Time is all I’ve got right now.”

“True,” Scott says. He knocks their shoulders together. “But that’s not a bad thing to have.”

“Are you two done bonding?” Stiles asks, appearing in the door. “Because dinner is done and Derek told us we can’t eat without you.”

“We’ll be right in,” Scott tells him. He raises his voice a bit so that Derek can hear him. “You guys can get started.”

“You know if you wait too long the food will be gone,” Theo tells him.

“I just want to be sure we’re okay,” Scott says, looking over at him. “That you’re okay.”

“I don’t know,” Theo says. “But I think we’re getting there.”

Scott smiles and claps his shoulder before standing up. He offers his hand to Theo, who only hesitates a second before accepting Scott’s help up. 

“Let’s go eat.”

It’s like there’s a shift in the air as they enter the kitchen. There’s not a rush of warmth towards Theo or anything. Scott wasn’t expecting there to be. But there isn’t any muttering or distrustful glances either. Stiles even cracks a joke as he hands Theo a plate. 

It’s not perfect by any means. But Scott’s not sure it ever has been. They’re a group of imperfect people, each with their own problems. But they’re making it work. Just like they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
